


无法逃离

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	无法逃离

罗莎停下手中的事情，她按了按自己的太阳穴，刚抬起头就看见窗子旁那个人微笑看着她，对方手指间架着一根女士香烟，淡色烟雾散散笼在身边。她盯着那涂了深红色唇膏的嘴唇，看口型对方正对她说：“早安，老淑女。”

她装作没看见，匆匆忙忙地低下头去。

办公室的温度是不是太高了，她这样想着，一边不耐烦把额前的一缕头发掠到而后。手指触碰过耳廓时，她感觉自己的身体轻轻地颤抖了一下。

“罗茜，你必须承认我这次做的酒很棒呢。”弗朗索瓦丝用手指规律地敲打着沙发的扶手，她可以把落地灯地旋钮扭到最左端，光线暗极了，她很满意，她坐着的这个角度是欣赏醉酒的柯克兰小姐的最佳角度。她垂着眼睛看着她握着高脚杯的手有些不稳，深红色的酒液在精心锻造的玻璃里晃晃荡荡。她的罗莎散着头发，饱满的脸蛋浮出一层柔粉色，滑着酒液的嘴唇微微张合，正手指仓促的解着衬衫扣子——一小时前淑女还端坐在那里抱怨天气冷，一边被她套着话题聊天，现在就变成这样一副诱惑人的样子。

“你觉得热吗。”她无奈地站起身子准备去找暖气开关。

“还...还好吧。”罗莎回答道，她能清楚地听出来她气息的紊乱。她弯弯嘴角俯下身子，贴着罗莎的脸凑了上去，手摸上她的脸颊，那里的温度高的可怕。她打量着那双祖母绿的眼睛，像是她曾经养的猫咪一样，瞳孔玻璃球一般的透明。她凑得很近，虹膜细小的纹路都能看得清楚。睫毛一瞬间的垂落下来，扑闪着成为一道弧线，再缓慢的睁开，撑开皮肤细小的纹路，在眼眶上方挤成一条线纹——这让它显得更加深邃。

弗朗索瓦丝想了一会。那句话叫什么来着，酒都是催情的好东西？

她习惯性的抚摸一边对方的嘴唇，指尖顺着划到她的嘴角，唇瓣柔软地弹了一下，触感有点粗糙。弗朗索瓦丝没有犹豫的吻了上去，她熟练地从对方下唇开始，勾试般地挑逗着罗莎，从一开始的轻蹭到急促的舔咬，她想试着慢一点的，却出乎意料地被英国女人热情的回应着。用热情这个词毫不为过。

索瓦丝侧过脑袋，她能清晰的感受到罗莎正小心地伸出她的舌头，细微的湿润感从她的齿间开始蔓延，点触般碰着她的舌头。“你等不及了吗，Chérie？”她含糊不清地问道，一边张开嘴，让她的好姑娘找到她的舌头。上帝啊，她的吻技什么时候变得这么好了。

英国姑娘并没有停下，她回握住弗朗索瓦丝的手，示意她专心一些。

她不可置否。

她们的嘴唇纠缠成一片，互相吮吸着。弗朗索瓦丝伸出手搂住了面前的身体，攀着脊背的曲线反绕在那圆润的肩膀上。她不紧不慢的挑拨着罗莎的嘴唇，差不多要结束这个吻了。她满意极了，她让她的宝贝女人充满热情。

她另一手撑在罗莎背后的皮沙发上，不紧不慢的离开了她的嘴唇。她留意到她的表情——眼睛睁的大大的，花瓣样的小嘴呼着气，罗莎的手不知不觉就缠上了弗朗索瓦丝的脖子，英国女人想要更多，她一点也不满足。她喝了那该死的红酒，她触碰到禁品了她的心尖儿萌起了一些奇奇怪怪的意欲，她的神经不安的痒着。她的余光扫到了索瓦丝低开的领子，她看到了那弧度饱满的肌肤，她看到了那罪恶的沟壑。

“柯克兰，你今天很奇怪哦。”

罗莎听到耳边响起一个声音，她再熟悉不过了。弗朗索瓦丝的声音对她而言有特别的含义，那女人的声线低而有磁性，尾音拖得很长，说话时总夹杂着一些她觉得很恶心的法语。罗莎尝试着躲着这声音，因为她渐渐发现自己有些入迷，对，一边厌恶着却产生了异样的迷恋，她的脑海里循环着她喊她的名字。她甚至想，她也会用那种懒懒的语调呼唤别人吗，在拥抱的时候贴着耳畔说，在接吻的时候含糊不清的说，在性爱高潮的片刻满足而失控地叫出来。索瓦丝会的吗？她突然这样想。

“哈，老古董小姐怎么发起呆来了。”弗朗索瓦丝对着罗莎挥了挥手，她习惯了用各种奇怪的外号损她，“被我的新衣服闪到了吗。”她玩味的补充道。

“咳。”罗莎回过神来，她的脸热起来，于是故作镇定的对着索瓦丝说道：“请不要影响我工作，波诺弗瓦小姐。顺便说一句，你的新外套配色看上去像我祖母的旧围巾一样。”她整理好情绪，用那种“针对法国人”的狡黠眼神回望着她。

“哦上帝，你家的床怎么这么软。”罗莎轻轻地说，她不耐烦地看着弗朗索瓦丝正解着她自己的衣服。拜托，淑女已经一丝不挂地蹭了两分钟的枕头，而法国女人还在慢条斯理的弄裙子的拉链。罗莎的大脑已经乱成一团浆糊，但她仍然能想出个十句八句责怪情人的话。她尝试着安静一会，目光打量着索瓦丝。天知道她为什么光盯着这个女人的半裸体就有种控制不住的感觉。

暗淡的光线透过落地灯的灯罩均匀地散射出来，她想不出这是什么色调，暖橙色？浅褐色？也许还有一点青绿色？她眨着眼睛，空气被热度蒸的干干的，她每一次睁开双眼都能觉得眼球涩涩的疼。光线铺满整个房间，又自然地过渡成由深及浅的渐变色，她觉得自己像是待在一个巨大的蛋壳里，亦或是一片温暖柔和的水泽中。她忘我地躺在索瓦丝的床上，整个人陷在被单里，她身上每一个毛孔都不紧不慢地张合着，她的肌肤被被单上的绒线轻轻地，温柔的抚摸着。她身体里的火稳定地燃烧着，也许稍稍的一些挑逗就能燃尽她脑海里最后一点理智。

她把目光转向那个骑坐在自己身上的女人。

那个女人绾着松散的发髻，鬓角边垂下来几缕毛糙凌乱的散发，稍稍低头就会扫到眼睛。她看见她有条不紊的理了理它们，眼帘是垂下来的，浓密弯翘的睫毛落下一道弧形的影，她上挑的眉毛别致地嵌在她的眼眶上方，白日里的染眉膏还残存着一些微小的块粒。她的目光沿着那个女人的鼻子，嘴唇一直蔓延向下，落在她修长的勃颈上，那光滑的肌理和横斜在上的锁骨让她忍不住咽了咽口水。她看着她脱掉裙子，下半身只剩下珍珠色的蕾丝内裤，她看着她灵巧的手指背到背后，开始解胸罩的扣子。她不敢看了，她慌张的转移着目光。索瓦丝轻笑了一声，法国女人扔掉自己的内衣，赤裸着上身趴了下来。罗莎的脸被径直地扳了过去，那双鸢尾色的眼瞳直直的盯着她，那对饱满的乳房正贴着她的胸口。她真美，她这样想着。

弗朗索瓦丝无奈地回到自己的座位，她随意地翻出一张便签，在上面写了行字：今天调戏罗茜成功了吗。

她把玩着圆珠笔，挽起嘴唇，然后在那行字后面打了一个勾。她抬头看了看对面办公桌，今天的金发姑娘终于没有梳那幼稚的双马尾了，可惜的是她还穿着那件黑色风衣。她很想告诉她，这让她的胸显得更小了。

“嗯……啊……嗯……等…等等……”弗朗索瓦丝有点不满地看着身下喘着气的女人，才到前戏她为什么就叫成这样。她惩罚性的咬了咬罗莎的嘴唇，看着它们红起来，色气的沾着一些唾液。淑女的眼神蒙着些许水雾，她的手扶着她的肩膀，那样子像是叫她现在就停下来。

那之前摆出一幅诱惑的样子是什么意思嘛，她有些生气地凑上去，亲自堵住罗莎的嘴唇，把舌头伸进对方的口腔粗暴的探试吮吸着。她从来没有这样动情地亲吻一个人，以至于停下手中的动作，细腻的享受这个吻。

“安静了吗？”她贴着罗莎的耳朵说道。

“会让你满足的说不出话来的。”

她舔舔对方的耳朵，从耳廓一直到耳垂，吮吸同时带一点啃咬。她的左手抚摸着她的脖子，动作熟练地揉摁着锁骨上的敏感点，然后顺着亲吻下来。她清楚地知道，她的罗茜可喜欢被玩弄那里了。

她不紧不慢的吻着她脖子的每一处。一边用手抚上她的胸口。我的天，她难道刚刚发育吗，那里简直贫瘠地像个小女孩。她顺着她的腋下向上抚摸过去，她的乳房并不发达，揉捏上去也不太柔软，甚至有些硬乳尖的小粒是浅淡的粉色。索瓦丝想笑，这简直让她想起没有熟透的小桃子。

它们亲吻上去可爱多了，她咬着她的乳尖，一边用手小心地揉捏着。她的罗莎热情的作出反应，那种带着隐忍的呻吟简直让她着迷，她知道淑女正咬着自己的嘴唇，或是用手捂住嘴防止自己叫出来。她喜欢这种感觉，她有自信自己能让她到完全忍不住的一刻。

“索娅……别……啊……别老是……碰那里…嗯……”

她耸耸肩，“那好吧，我的小姐。”

她轻轻吻了一下她的乳尖，还带着一声色气的“啵”。她点触般的划过罗莎的腰线，她那里的皮肤光滑的惊人，像是抹了一层牛奶一样，她试着小心的捏了一下那里，伴随着对方一声突兀的嘤咛，她确定她不会让她一直玩弄这里，她要是再弯下腰舔咬一番，罗莎说不定会立刻冲上那个顶点。

她无奈地问她：“mon cher，现在你想要怎么玩呢。”

罗莎·柯克兰小姐正坐在办公室里优雅地啜饮她的红茶，她的工作刚刚完成，她需要放松一下。红茶是她休息时间必不可少的陪伴物品。她小心地握着马克杯的把手——办公室里用茶杯和茶碟什么的实在太做作，她只好换成马克杯，这还是她在家里随便翻出来的。

她扫了一眼上面的图纹：Love France.

分…分明就是语法错误！果然用马克杯享用最美妙的红茶就是一个错误的决定，她家里是怎么会出现一个有着这样诡异图案的杯子，她放下杯子。这动作对于一个淑女来说颇有些粗暴。

坐在对面的弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦小姐用眼神对她表示嘲笑。

罗莎从来没有对弗朗索瓦丝的什么方面表示认可，也许……除了做爱这方面。

法国女人把她从头到脚亲吻了一个遍，她的手指此刻正在她的大腿内侧抚摸着。指腹的触感在她的皮肤上蔓延开来，甚至一点点的融汇进她的血液里。她的大脑被酒精麻痹着，但是那种感觉清晰地在她的身体里穿梭，汇集在她身体里的那个关键部位，她开始急了，她忍不住想要上去踢索瓦丝一脚。让这个该死的法国女人快点把她的手指插进她的身体里。

“罗茜，想要吗。”那个声音冲进她的耳膜，“想要就求我啊。”

她刚准备说些什么脏话或是真的冲上去踢索瓦丝一脚，但她滞住了。她感到一种充实感，没错，就是那里，快感突然均匀地散开，她呜咽了一声，余光不经意地扫过去，她看见那个金色的脑袋埋在她的大腿中间，羞耻感很快在心底散开。

Jesus，弗朗索瓦丝在帮她口交吗。

她想要推开她，却被她牢牢地按住双腿。她的手抵着她的大腿内侧，十指抚着她大腿的敏感带，以那种羞耻的姿势大开。罗莎闭上眼睛，她敢受到，感受到法国女人灵巧的舌头舔舐着她的穴口，鼻尖有一下没一下地撞到她的花蒂。她正大声地呻吟着。那种快感如同水流一样漫布全身，牢牢地抓住她的神经，把她一点一点的推向高潮。她忍不住了，身体忍不住的向上抬起，她想要更多。

一切突然停止下来。

“想要吗，那就求我啊。”

她最后一点理智泯灭了。她看见弗朗索瓦丝攀着她的身体回到两人四目相对的位置，她的眼睛里也充满情欲。一切只等她的那一句话了，她颤抖着呼了一口气，用尽全身的力气环住眼前那个人的脖子，把她拉低，让她们的嘴唇再次触碰到一起。她疯狂的吻着她，吮吸着她，舔舐着她，咬着她，她所有的情感奔泻出来，最后她带着一点哭腔的说：“快…快点……给我……给我…索娅……”

时间不再以分秒的形式流逝了，一切从她们的身边都一点点消失了，都变得毫无意义了，时间只剩下了一种比时间更为深远的尺度，她们拥抱着彼此，她的手指在她的身体里抽查着。她们感觉彼此不再是个体，不再是分开的，而是一部分，一个完整的物体。她享受着潮雨般匆匆冲击过来的快感，她感觉自己掉到了无尽的深渊，有时被深深的黑暗笼罩着，有时又被大片的光线所覆盖，她忘记了所有，只剩下那残酷而单薄的性爱。索瓦丝的手指在那柔软的肉壁里进进出出的摩擦，她自己的肉体也在她的大腿上轻轻地蹭着，她一直揽着她的脖子，断断续续的接着吻。

她在高潮的一瞬间明白了，无论她多么想逃避，她无法离开弗朗索瓦丝。她迷恋她的声音，她迷恋她的眼神，她迷恋她的嘴唇，她迷恋她的胴体。她们的命运是缠在一起的，她们无法分开。她无论怎样尝试着去抗拒，都无法躲避，无法逃离，她必须屈服。她的痛苦，她的快乐，已经无形的与这个女人联系在一起了。

她从她的身体上离开了。她趴在她的身边闭上眼睛，急促的喘着气。

“罗茜，醒醒啦。”

罗莎·柯克兰小姐睁开眼睛，看见弗朗索瓦丝波诺弗瓦小姐正凑到她的边上满脸笑意。她突然想起了什么，脸微微的浮起粉色。她们俩习惯性的挖苦了对方两句，然后吃完弗朗索瓦丝的爱心早餐。然后罗莎背着包高调的走出门去，末了又折回来，勉强的仰起头接受了索瓦丝的早安吻。

几个小时候她们俩百无聊赖的坐在办公室里。

弗朗索瓦丝撕下另一张便签，找到自己的大号马克笔，然后在上面写上：Je t'aime。在之后揉成团准确地扔到罗莎的桌子上。

她看着罗莎展开纸条，先是皱了皱眉，之后又是一副尴尬的表情。对方拿起笔在便签上写了什么，又划掉，之后像是郑重的做了什么决定一样，写了些什么，揉成团朝她扔了回来。

她接住，展开看到了“Love you.”的字样。


End file.
